Zutara Week 2012
by MirrorImage003
Summary: Finally its Zutara week! Love, laughs, and drabbles are in the air! Serendipity, Momentous, Transcend, Whimsical, Heartstrings, and Seasons! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Serendipity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of ATLA.

Hey guys! I'm a little late getting into Zutara week, but I'll try and get all my drabbles up soon!

Round One of Zutaraness!

* * *

Serendipity:

Among the pitch black of night, a figure stood on a rooftop. Her deep red robe billowed in the soft breeze, and she pulled the veil further down her face, hiding the crimson lines along with sapphire eyes. She probably should've been resting up with the rest of the Gaang, but tonight, it was worth losing a couple hours of sleep.

Suddenly, she was on the move, jumping from one roof to another. Her movements were delicate and silent, bringing her to the entrance of a small building. She knew very well that this house held many sick patients, restlessly slumbering despite their pain. Her heart ached in sympathy and compassion. Quietly, the lady entered the Fire Nation sickbay.

Within minutes, the mini infirmary was glowing with blue light as she began her work. She healed broken limbs, severe burns, even puncture wounds, before quickly moving to the next person asleep in the crowded clinic. Her healing touch performed miracle after miracle, easing away the suffering and pain.

In the middle of healing a little girl with a sprained ankle, the mysterious woman heard a small noise. Immediately halting, she listened carefully, heart pounding in suspense.

_Click-Click. Creak. _

It sounded like it was coming from the front door. Blue eyes narrowed as the lady slowly stood, silently summoning water from the pouch at her hip. Stealthily, she stalked away from the sleeping patients, creeping to the entrance. Reaching the door, she raised her water, wary of a fight.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing the face of a blue demon. Startled, she froze the water into spears, about to fling them at this intruder. The stranger also prepared a weapon, pulling out two wicked-sharp swords.

The two stood in tense positions, both studying the other yet not attacking. Upon closer inspection, the lady realized that it was not a demon, but a mask bound to the face of a man. She tried to remember where she had seen it before. What was it... the Blue Serpant? No, it was the Blue Spirit, notorious thief and supposed criminal!

Her eyes narrowed in shock, her petite body tensing in case this man decided to attack. But instead of an attack, the man sheathed his swords in one fluid motion, signalizing he was no threat. She didn't unfreeze her water daggers, still suspicious of his motives.

The lady watched as he reached behind his back, pulling out a large bag. He tossed it to the ground and the contents spilled on the floor with noisy pings. Her eyes widened in surprise when her gaze landed on the dozens of golden coins that now littered the entrance to the shabby infirmary.

She raised her veiled eyes to the masked bandit, a slight smile gracing her lips. So, this man was not an enemy, but was instead helping.

"Thank you, Painted Lady! Thank you, Blue Spirit!"

Both figures whipped their attention to the little girl standing in the hall with a sleepy grin. She must have awoken due to the loud sound of coins landing on wood.

In seconds, both the lady and the man had disappeared into the night.

* * *

The Blue Spirit swiftly crawled through the window of the Fire Nation Palace, leading into an extravagant bedroom. He let out a relieved sigh as he placed his broadswords onto a dresser. Slowly, he slid the fierce, blue and white mask away from his face, revealing a teenage boy with a scar over his left eye.

A smile formed his pale lips when he recalled his encounter with the infamous Painted Lady. He had heard the legends of her healing abilities, and how she practically walked in beauty, but none of the stories could even measure up to her real grace. Although he hadn't seen her full face, he could tell from her air of majesty just how beautiful she must have been.

Falling back onto the large, scarlet bed, he started to drift off into the land of dreams. It was pure serendipity that he had encountered such a marvelous lady that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Momentous

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

All of my drabbles are going to be of various genres! Just a heads up!

Round Two, begin!

* * *

Momentous:

"I love you." It wasn't a question, nor a confession, but a statement.

"Z-Zuko..." She began with tears forming in her eyes. "You can't... You can't love me."

The man standing before her attempted to calm his labored breathing, before succumbing to his desperation.

"Why?" He nearly shouted. "Why am I not able to love you? How come I can't show you exactly what you mean to me!"

Katara clenched her fists at her sides. She raised her cerulean eyes, eyes full of defiance, to stare at the Fire Lord.

"Because!" She screamed, hot tears streaking down her face. "Because, Zuko! You _can't_ love me! You're the Fire Lord, and I'm the Avatar's fiance! We aren't little kids anymore, we aren't_ teenagers _anymore! We have duties to fulfill, responsibilities to own up to! No matter how many regrets we have, we've made our decision! You have to be Fire Lord, and I have to marry Aang! Our feelings don't matter anymore! Not everyone gets a happy ending. You can't love me, and I can't love you. I _don't_ love you!"

Silence filled the air as their gazes remained locked, their hearts stuck in an unfair world. Suddenly, Katara was shoved against the wall, Zuko's lips connected fiercely with hers.

They poured all of their emotions into that one kiss. Pain, hurt, passion, anger, and frustration. Zuko pulled away, both of their breathing harsh as blue eyes met gold.

"What an amazing liar you are," He growled before roughly kissing her again.

Katara couldn't ignore the truth any longer. She couldn't keep pushing her feelings aside, pretending that they didn't exist.

She knew that this would change everything, that nothing would ever be the same again.

She understood just how crucial this moment was, exactly how much of an impact this had on everyones lives.

She knew that this might end badly, causing the downfall of everything she had ever worked for.

And despite knowing all of this, despite knowing the consequences, Katara kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3: Transcend

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Not really much to say... So on with the drabble!

* * *

Transcend:

Zuko knelt down on one knee, inhaling a deep breath to calm his nerves. He opened the small velvet box that held a gorgeous betrothal necklace that he himself had slaved over for the past three weeks. Looking up, he began his speech.

"Katara, I know that we didn't necessarily start out with the best of relationships. You know, with me chasing you around the world and all that... And tying you to a tree... And stealing your necklace... And betraying you in Ba Sing Se..." He cringed at his own words, trying to stop his rambling.

"Ahem... I know that you forgave me, even if it took a really long time, and a trip to try and track down your mother's- _Anyways_... I'm so grateful for all that you have given me throughout this hectic journey, how much you have loved me and supported me. Even when we got on each other's nerves, and even when you steal my last bag of fire flakes just to piss me off, I still can't stay away from you." He smiled, recalling all the times they had tried to annoy one another.

"Something about you makes me go insane. I find myself doing ridiculous things just to see your amazing smile. I always try and ask the chef to make stewed sea prunes so you feel at home even if they are absolutely disgusting. I feel like my insides are bubbling with happiness whenever I hear your adorable laugh. And when I'm away from you, I find that everything around me reminds me of you. It's kind of annoying..." Zuko hastily tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean, it's annoying, but mostly really appealing!"

He once again cringed before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you with all my heart. My love for you transcends space and time, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Katara, will you marry me?"

Silence. The man gazed at the portrait of his beloved girlfriend, her perfect features captured in the painting.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked with an aggravated tone.

"I say that you after all these years, you still haven't improved your social skills."

Zuko's eyes widened and he spun his head around to stare at the woman in the doorway with shock. "Katara?"

She smirked as he quickly stood up and 'discretely' hid the necklace behind his back.

"W-When did you get here? How much did you hear?" He asked lamely, eyes wide as saucers.

The waterbender sauntered up to him, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Long enough."

A red stain spread on the Fire Lord's cheeks as he fidgeted under her gaze. He prayed that Agni would strike him down now and save him from this embarrassment.

"I accept." Her voice abrubtly interrupted his fervent prayers.

"Say what?"

Katara smiled before stepping even closer to him until their noses were practically touching.

"I said, I accept, oh great Fire Lord." She repeated.

He looked at her blankly, not sure whether she was being serious or just teasing him.

Her smirk just widened as she turned around and removed the hair from her neck. "You can go ahead and put the necklace on now."

He nodded dumbly as if in a trance and pulled it from the case. Katara felt the smooth stone against her neck and his warm hands fumbling with the clasp. She let her thick hair down and turned back around to face him.

Resting her hands on his chest, she pressed a kiss to his lips. She immediately felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer. They kissed sweetly for a few moments before coming apart.

Katara smiled, peering up at his pale face. "It's a good thing your love for me 'transcends space and time,' because it looks like your stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Zuko smirked back, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

"I think I can handle that."

He bent back down, kissing her passionately. She smiled against his lips and touched the stone on her neck. It's about time he finally asked her.


	4. Chapter 4: Whimsical

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

This drabble is sorta long! But I really couldn't stop writing!

* * *

Whimsical:

"C'mon! It's only one night!"

Katara didn't look up from waterbending the dishes, opting to focus her attention on that little annoying crust that was stubbornly clinging to the porcelain bowl.

"Yeah, Katara," Sokka added from where he lounged on a floor cushion. "Aang is right! How often do we get to stay on Ember Island!"

Katara narrowed her eyes in frustration, trying to avoid having to use her hands. She didn't answer.

A sly grin slowly spread across Toph's face. "Give it up guys." She began with a lazy tone. "Sugar Queen is obviously to _mature_ to have a little fun. It's not her fault she doesn't know how to enjoy herself."

The bowl shattered as her fury was ignited. The waterbender whipped around to stare at the group of kids sprawled out on the floor of the expensive, Fire Nation vacation home.

"Fine!" She gave in with a flourish. "Fine! We can go to the damn festival! But don't blame me if you guys are too tired to even stand on the day of the comet because of your ridiculous whims!"

Cheers erupted as they all rushed out the front door, skipping and hollering into the night.

* * *

Zuko self consciously pulled the dark red hood over his face, vainly trying to go unnoticed among the bustling crowd. Just about every corner of the island was bathed in light from candles, torches, and lamps. Little kids ran around, laughing and dressed in the ridiculous Gaang costumes as their parents atempted to keep up. Couples out on dates walked arm in arm, stopping here and there to watch street performers.

Zuko could almost kid himself into believing that he was normal, that he was just a regular teen living a regular life. Almost.

"Okay guys, we'll meet up here at midnight, alright? Make sure you stick with someone!" Katara called from beside him. Various answers of 'okay,' 'whatever,' and 'don't count on it' were heard from the others as they looked around with excited expressions.

Toph tugged at Aang's arm with a wide smile, leading him to a platform where two buff guys were wrestling. "C'mon Twinkle Toes! We're gonna miss the best part!" The airbender just laughed and allowed her to pull him away.

Sokka and Suki drifted off into the crowd, no doubt looking for some place to suck face in private.

This left him with Katara. She glanced up at him, biting her lip.

"Well, I have no clue where we should go." She said sheepishly. "You have any ideas?"

He sighed, once again trying to pull his hood over his eyes. "Actually, I don't really have a clue either. I never really went to these festivals as a kid."

Katara watched him skeptically before scanning around the courtyard. Her eyes lit up as she found what she had been looking for. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He grumbled something that sounded like, 'Weren't you the one that said to stick together?' before crossing his arms and waiting for her return. Suddenly, he felt his hood being tugged back, revealing his face. Alarmed, he tried to whip around, but heard a playful voice behind him.

"Oh hush," Katara said as she slid something over his face. He reached his fingers up to touch the red and black trimmed mask that now covered his scar. Turning around, he saw the waterbender also donning a mask. It was shaped like a crescent moon, curving from her left eye, down to her right cheek, and was a deep crimson color with gold lining.

She grinned up at him, her blue eyes contrasting prettily with the dark red. "That hood was starting to make you look like some kind of creepy stalker."

He sarcastically gasped, putting a hand on his heart. "Me? The guy that followed you halfway around the world, being a creepy stalker? I never would've guessed!"

She laughed a contagious laugh that made his own lips curve into a smile. Soon, they were both bent over, laughing until their stomachs hurt. When they finally regained their composure, Katara smiled and gripped his wrist in her petite hand, tugging him toward a crowd of people.

In the center of the ring, many couples were dancing to a jovial, upbeat song played by a large band. Katara watched in fascination as old and young twirled and swayed to the music. Zuko looked at her discretely from the corner of his eye, taking in her awed appearance. He had the sudden urge to do something completely and utterly insane, something that might end up biting him in the butt.

Throwing caution to the wind, he stepped in front of her, holding out his right hand. "Care for a dance?"

She seemed thrown off by the sudden request, her hands tugging gently on her chocolate hair. "A-Are you sure? I mean, I'm not that good of a dancer."

Zuko smirked. "Don't think of it as a dance, more like a friendly spar without the bending."

She blushed, and reluctantly placed her hand in his. He led her until they were in the center of the circle, both masked, and both in traditional bending poses. The first beat struck, and they were on the move.

Her graceful and smooth waterbending motions countered his quick, sharp firebending movements. Suddenly, everyone disappeared. It was only them. Only each other.

She twirled around him, and he grabbed her waist, drawing her back to him. She snapped into his chest, then arched backwards, her hands on his arms. They moved seperately, yet it seemed to fit as one. He kicked, she ducked. She swept her foot under, he jumped over. It was a dance of precision, enchantment. A dance of water, and fire.

When the music ended on an abrupt note, they were chest to chest, eye to eye, breath to breath. And then the rest of the world reappeared.

Zuko looked around, only to see that all the other couples had long ago cleared out, and all eyes were on them. The whole crowd was cheering and clapping, probably thinking they were part of the show. And to his utter embarrassment, he realized exactly who was standing in the very front of the audience, exactly why those voices had sounded so familiar.

"Nice moves, Sparky!" Toph called with a large grin. "Never thought you had it in you!"

Suki was smiling and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Dang, Katara! That was impressive!"

Aang and Sokka were gaping openly, not able to believe what they had just seen.

Other people were cheering as well.

"They move so well together!"

"He is one lucky man!"

"Aren't they a mysterious couple?"

Blushing profusely under all the attention, they hastily exited the ring, joining their other companions.

Zuko couldn't help but remember how her hips had swayed against his, how her body seemed to fit perfectly against his own. Those blue eyes had never strayed from his gold, always locked in a mesmorizing gaze. Her movement was graceful, just like water itself. Everything about her captivated his senses, intruding on his thoughts. He didn't see the need to push her out.

_ Maybe being whimsical can be a good thing._


	5. Chapter 5: Heartstrings

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Heartstrings:

_Those eyes. They haunt me. Everywhere I look, I see them._

_ Mocking me. _

_ Laughing at me._

_ Hurting me. _

_ I run, and run, and run for what seems like an eternity. I run away from those eyes. Those cruel, __**cold **__eyes that never leave me alone. _

_ And then, I see __**her **__eyes. Beautiful, kind, loving eyes. Eyes that wrap me up in a warm hug, shooing away my fears. Eyes that will not live to see another day. _

_ "It'll be alright." _

_ She says it with a smile, a terribly real looking smile that causes me to have hope. False, fake, dead hope. I believe her because I'm a five year old who doesn't know any better. A five year old who is watching her mother face those ruthless amber eyes so I don't have to._

_ And then I'm running again. But no matter how much I run, I still hear her scream. I still smell burnt flesh. And when I turn back around to try and save her, I see her beautiful eyes fade. _

_ That scream pierces my soul, echoing in my ears so loud that I just want to scream back at it to stop. The smell is suffocating, making me choke, yet I am forced to keep breathing. But the worst part is the __**eyes**__. Those warm, motherly eyes that are now so, so empty._

_ And he laughs. Amber eyes laugh at my pain, laugh at the life that has been so blatantly stolen by death. _

_**And I can't stop it.**_

I scream, sitting up in my bed.

My bed. Not the cool, ice house, but in a warm bed. A bed in an elevated air temple.

My breath is ragged as the nightmare clings to my thoughts. The nightmare that I've been forced to relive every night for the past nine years.

Suddenly, my door swings open, and I see amber eyes. Frozen I watch as they get closer, soon right in front of me. I shut my eyes, shaking my head back and forth to try escape those cold eyes.

"Shhh..." A voice hushes as someone pulls me into a hug. It's then that I realize that that voice, those arms, are much to gentle to belong to those eyes. "I got you."

I slowly look up, and see amber eyes. But these eyes are different. They aren't ruthless, but kind. They aren't mocking, but soothing. Most of all, they aren't cold, their _burning_. And I know that these eyes belong to someone entirely different.

I throw myself into him, sobbing into his chest. I cry and weep like a five year old because I still feel like a five year old. Helpless. Scared. Confused.

"Z-Zuko!" I whimper. "I c-couldn't do anything! I couldn't save her!"

He strokes my hair, rocking me back and forth in his lap. "I know, I know."

His hand brushes away my tears, cradling my face.

I cry for a long time, letting out all my pain and grief. I sometimes speak, asking why she had to leave. He never gives an answer, just saying that he doesn't know.

I tell him that I'm scared and I have no idea why. He only hugs me tighter, as if saying that I don't have to have a reason.

Slowly, my sobs get quieter, my tears smaller. But he never stops rocking me, never ceases whispering comforting words to my ears.

I start to fall asleep, still clutching his shirt, my face buried into his chest. As I lay in his arms, my fear fades away. I feel safe.

Just before I lose consciousness, I hear him whisper softly into my ear.

"I'm here, and I'm never going to let anything hurt you."

When I finally fall asleep, my dreams are peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6: Faded

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

This drabble is a lot more easy going than the last one... Anyone see the pattern?

Zutara Smexiness Round Six!

* * *

Faded:

Zuko walked down the extravagant hall, exhausted from the day of meetings and paperwork. Right now, he was seriously looking forward to sleeping in his nice big bed cuddled up with his beautiful wife.

Finally reaching his room, he shut the door behind him. Reaching up, he undid the annoying topknot, letting his hair fall free from its confinement. He had recently cut his shoulder length hair so it was short enough to just hang over his eyes, but long enough to be pulled up.

He quickly removed his heavy robes until he was only in his under clothes, glad to be free from his 'professional look.'

"Katara?" He questioned knocking on the bathroom door. "You in there?"

"Mhmmm. I'll be right out in a minute." Came the reply.

Zuko sat on the edge of the red and blue bed, waiting for his wife of two years to come join him. He smiled to himself as he remembered when he had proposed. It was five years after the war had ended. She was nineteen, and he was twenty-one.

He heard the door to the bathroom open. "Finally! I feel like it's been ages since I've seen-"

He stopped abruptly when his eyes caught her form. She wasn't wearing anything but a red tunic with gold trimming. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if it weren't for the fact that it dipped rather low on her rather full chest, and just barely covered her -ahem- lower region due to how it split. He suddenly didn't feel so exhausted anymore.

Katara sauntered over to him, hips sashaying almost teasingly. She stood between his legs once she had reached him, a smirk on her lips. Zuko immediately grasped her thin waist, trying not to look like a complete idiot. He stopped short when his hands brushed the thin material.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked incredulously. "Did you seriously keep this?"

The tunic she was wearing was none other than the same one he had worn when they were teenagers, the same one he had used on the day he first joined Team Avatar.

"Of course I kept it!" She answered. "It's still in perfectly good shape, after all!"

He eyed the red clothing skeptically. "Are you kidding? The colors are completely faded! I thought I had gotten rid of this years ago!"

She fingered the hem, looking down at it. "I know it's faded and probably doesn't fit you anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to just throw it out! It just reminds me so much of the old days, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. But I still don't believe we still have it."

She looked up, her crystal blue eyes holding a sultry expression. She smirked before leaning forward, her lips brushing his ear.

"If you don't like it, I can always take it off."

Zuko smirked back, his hands running up and down her sides before flipping her onto the bed, pinning her down on the cushions. He leaned down, kissing her roughly before moving his lips to her neck.

"I think it'll look better on the ground anyways."

With a flick of his wrist, the flames in the room went out.


	7. Chapter 7: Seasons

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Here's the final drabble for Zutara week 2012. :( It's kind of long, but I wanted to end it on a good note.

Without further ado, Zutara, Chapter 7!

* * *

Seasons:

"So, what you're saying is," Toph began with a smirk. "You were stuck in a love mountain that supposedly had no exit, trapped with a bunch of hippies, managed to get seperated, and_ still _made it out alive?"

The gang sat around a fire, camping out for the night before they had to get moving again the next morning. Sokka nodded vigorously, a grimace on his face.

"Plus, those nomads always sang the most annoying song! And guess who just happened to get stuck with them?" He paused for dramatic effect. "Me!"

Toph cracked up, kicking her dusty feet. "Man! How did you guys ever survive without me? Either you're ridiculously lucky or incredibly smart, and I highly doubt you were smart!"

The others, minus Zuko, pitifully nodded, agreeing that their wit probably wasn't what saved them. Aang and Katara had slight blushes staining their cheeks. Toph settled down, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Jeez," She sighed. "So what song did they sing?"

"Many, many songs." Sokka answered gravely. "There was the Secret Tunnel one... The love one... ummmm..."

"What's the Secret Tunnel one?"

Sokka smiled widely before breaking out into ear shattering wails that was supposed to be singing.

"SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL!

THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN!

SECRET, SECRET, SECRET-"

He stopped abruptly when Katara reached over and smacked his head. Everyone began shouting at him, covering their ears in pain.

"Sokka, shut up!"

"Agni! What the hell was that?"

"My ears! I think their bleeding!"

"You know, for someone that hates that song, you sure love singing it!"

The watertribe boy rubbed the back of his head, glaring at all of them. "You guys just don't understand art!"

"Sokka," Zuko said. "I'm pretty sure a dying elephant-cat could sing better than that!"

"Hey!" Suki interrupted. "I happen to think he sings very well!"

Sokka puffed out his chest. "Why thank you Su-"

"As long as I don't have to hear it!" She added with a playful smirk. Everyone laughed as Sokka pouted, but soon he was joining in with their laughter as well.

When they had settled down, they all exchanged songs that they had heard before. Some sad, some hilarious, and others were poetic. Either way, Sokka was not allowed to sing the rest of the night.

Everyone had retired to their tents. That is, everyone but Zuko. He was sitting on a large rock that had a clear view of the moon. Everything that night had been easy going, but it also caused the firebender to have a slight sadness. The whole thing had reminded him of 'Music Night' aboard his ship. It reminded him of his Uncle.

"Hey."

Zuko turned around to see Katara. She joined him on the rock, watching his face.

"Hey." He replied, still looking at the moon. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nah," She answered. "I'm kinda a night person."

The waterbender studied him closer, noticing the slight clench of his jaw, the little worry wrinkle on his forehead, even the small twitch of his lips.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked lightly. His head jerked to the side, as if surprised she had noticed anything wrong. He avoided her gaze.

"No. I'm fine."

Katara narrowed her eyes in doubt. "You're a terrible liar, Zuko. Just tell me what's wrong."

He finally looked at her squarely, a slight smile on his lips. "You don't give up do you?"

He sighed before giving in. "It's my Uncle. Just before I came to find you guys, I visited the Fire Nation prison he was located at. When I got there, guards were unconscious, walls were burnt, and his cell was ripped open." Katara waited for him to explain further. "He had escaped. All on his own. Without any assistance, just by pure strength."

He felt a little pride that his Uncle could still be so strong. But it deflated quickly when he continued. "I don't know where he is, and I have no idea where he could've gone. I guess I'm just worried is all. And really, really guilty."

Katara immediately understood why he felt guilty. She probably would too if she had turned on her own uncle. Not that she had one.

A bitter-sweet smile curved his pale lips. "Tonight reminded me of him. He used to have something called 'Music Night' when we travelled by ship. The whole crew came and everyone sang, danced, and played music until it was late in the night. I only joined them a few times since I wasn't all to fond of the Tsungi Horn."

She looked at him curiously. "Tsungi Horn?"

"My Uncle forced me to play it whenever he got the chance. Damn instrument." He cringed. "Anyways, Uncle used to sing a lot. He loved to sing just as much as he loved to drink tea. He wasn't good, but he wasn't bad either." Another smile found its way to his face.

Katara could see the kind old man sitting on a ship singing to the sea. It made her happy just to imagine it.

"What did he sing?" She asked. Zuko looked up in thought, his adams apple poking from his throat.

"I'm pretty sure it was called 'Four Seasons.' He sang it all the time. I think it was his favorite song." He replied before looking back to her lightning blue eyes.

Katara blushed before looking down at her hands. She really wanted to hear it. Really, really bad. The girl bit her lip, trying to decide if she should ask or not. Finally, she looked back up at him with a determined expression.

"Will you sing it for me?"

Zuko nearly choked on his own spit when he heard her request. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"S-Sing for you?" He asked, his voice a little higher than he intended. "Why?"

"Because I want to hear it." She put on the best puppy dog face she could master. "Please, Zuko?"

A little squeak sounded from the back of his throat. He seemed to be internally battling with himself. To sing, or not to sing?

He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he had lost this fight. "Agni, I can't believe I'm doing this..." His golden eyes opened to look at her. "Fine! I'll sing for you, but you can't tell _anyone_ about this!"

She grinned and winked up at him. "Of course not! This is our little secret."

He glared before clearing his throat.

"Winter, Spring,

Summer, and Fall."

Katara's eyes widened when she heard his voice. It was husky and rough, but it didn't sound scratchy, instead it gave him a masculine charm. He was perfectly on tune, and the tone of his voice gave a soft kind of atmosphere. She was entranced.

"Winter, Spring,

Summer, and Fall.

Four Seasons,

Four Loves."

Their gazes met and his cheeks turned a little red.

"Four Seasons,

For love."

He finished in a whisper. Sometime while he was singing, their heads had bent closer and closer together, their breaths mingling. And then, ever so slowly, Zuko closed the gap.

Katara could've sworn she saw sparks in her vision. His lips gently pressed against hers, making the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss. He didn't hesitate to return the favor.

After a few moments, they pulled away, their eyes fluttering open in a daze. He stared at her, not sure what to do next.

She smiled up at him. "You sing good."

And then she leaned forward again.


End file.
